Invader Avi
Invader Avi is a tiny piece of disaster that you cant get rid of, even if you tried. Invader Avi has always been a thorn in everyone's side, and is usually snarky beyond recognition. The control brains, along with most irkens of any status, avoid her at all costs. Among the smallest irkens, her uniform is Dark blue and Ice blue, eyes and Pak spots being the same color as the first of the two. She has a paler and less saturated shade of the average green of irken skin, and antennae that point up and out for a short distance, down and out for the majority and down and in til her shoulders, before a square curl facing up from the point last left off. She also has large eyes, a large head, long legs, a thin and short torso, and very good senses. Early Life and Training Ever since she was a, still annoying, smeet, Invader Avi was still smaller than her peers, not as drastically as she is now. Not only was Avi a tiny gremlin, but she also is probably responsible for the unusual disappearances of many around her age, most of which she had a short temper with. Entering the training to become an invader, she caused numerous problems and was fueled only by spite. As time went on, she grew distant to the point that she would only positively interact with a medic in training on the planet she was stationed on. This was Medic-In-Training Iku, a tall-ish, clumsy, airhead that would be easily distracted or convinced, who was treated poorly due to her general lack of an attention span. What was this for Avi? Perfect. Career as a Designer After everyone became completely sick of her, she was forced to enter a temporary career as a designer, she dragged Iku along as a companion as she worked on ideas for ships, uniforms, and weapons, while "Researching nature and other species for inspiration.", despite the fact she was just exploring and taking a confused medic with curly antennae along for the ride With spare time, her defectivity independence, and a very high IQ, she altered her code, removing protocol and control brain coding over time, freeing enough space so she could encrypt access and backup all important things, leaving only a decoy memory duplicate out, so she could "Show off all the stuff I've done, just in case!~" Turns out, that was a very, very good decision. Existence Evaluation and Dissapearance The period of Avi narrowly avoiding an existence evaluation had finally ended, and Avi finally is caught. And, in classic Avi fashion, she just about screws everything up. The control brains go through her memories, exposing all of her morally grey acts, along with discovering the numerous times she had bad talked the empire on her adventures with Iku, putting the previous stated at risk of also receiving an existence evaluation. She miraculously survived because she, as previously stated, encrypted all of her data in a backup version she got the space for by removing all empire protocol and encodings, stripping herself of all empire regulations, and giving her the space for a backup. She only made it out thanks to Iku, whose fate is still unknown, after she sent Avi's ship to her, knowing the snarky and grand menace she had become over years of disobedience would make a grand exit after the discovery of her illegal backup plan. After slipping off her restraints and dramatically leaving, she entered her ship and left, leaving behind a shocked crowd, although they were glad to have her gone. Her current status is unknown. Gear TBA Category:Defectives Category:Irkens Category:Unfinished Category:The Irken Empire Category:Invaders Category:Shortys Category:Females Category:Weirdoes